Chibitalia x Holy Rome
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: Holy Rome and Italy are good friends, but there is one little tiny problem. Holy Rome thinks Italy is a girl. Holy Rome also is starting to have feelings for Italy, but how will it become when Holy Rome finds out Italy's true gender?
1. Chapter 1

***Hi Everyone, Sorry I haven't posted any new stories or added more chapters. I have been so busy with school work. Seniors out there will know what I'm talking about. I will be posting new stories and more chapters to previous ones. Bye and happy reading. :)***

* * *

Little Italy was busy doing chores for Austria as usual. He was in the middle of sweeping when his stomach started to make some noise.

"Oh, Imma so hungry. I wonder if I can find any food." He looked all around the house for something. He looked through the cupboards and pantries.

"Pasta you hide in here?" he asked as he lifted up the lid of a create. His stomach noises grew louder.

"Oh my tummy…" Italy sat on the floor, his hands over his stomach. Holy Rome came to see what the commotion was. He saw Italy lying on the floor, looking like he was about to die from hunger. Naturally, Holy Rome panicked.

"Ah, Italy. Are you alright?" Holy Rome ran to Italy's side. He looked over Italy and saw that he was asleep. Holy Rome smiled. He then grabbed a blanket and a pillow, so Italy can be more comfortable.

"Oh, she is so cute when she is sleeping." Holy Rome said to himself. With how Italy dresses as sounds at such a young age, he sounds like a girl. People get confused quite a bit, but he doesn't correct them.

"_She looks so peaceful_." Holy Rome thought. "_I can't wait to have her become part of the Great Roman Empire with me_." Everything was quiet for a while, until Holy Rome heard Italy's stomach growl again.

"Oh, she must be hungry. I should bring her something." Holy Rome left and brought back some food. Italy woke up once the smell hit his nose. He sat up and looked at the food.

"Ah, is that for me?" he asked. Holy Rome jumped a little; he didn't hear Italy wake up.

"Yes, here. I know we don't have pasta but I hope this is to your liking anyway." He pushed the plate toward him and Italy dug right in. he then stopped suddenly.

"Hmph. This sucks." He pouted. Holy Rome panicked; he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, Imma so sorry. I'll go make you something else." and he headed for the kitchen. Italy waited for a while until he smelled something amazing. He walked into the kitchen and saw Holy Rome stirring a big pot of pasta that he had make from scratch.

"Oh, wait, you're doing that wrong." Italy said. He then stood behind Holy Rome and held his hand. "You stir the pasta slow, like this." Italy started to stir the pasta with Holy Rome. Holy Rome started to blush really bad. He was becoming a little more flustered.

"Um, Italy, can you get me the cheese and shred some for me, please?" Holy Rome asked.

"Ok." Italy replied and he went to the pantry. As he was looking for the items requested, Holy Rome turned his head slightly to look over at Italy. He then turned bright red due to what he saw. Italy's bloomers were showing under his little green dress as he bent over. Holy Rome just stood there for a minute. He then turned back to the pot as Italy stood up straight. Once they were done making the pasta, they sat on the porch and ate together.

"_Grazie_ for making the pasta, Holy Rome. It is very good." Italy said as he took a big bite out of his Pasta, some sauce getting on the corners of his mouth in the process. Holy Rome smiled at him and chucked softly. He took his napkin and wiped Italy's face.

"You eat like a little piggy."

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy was doing the dishes when suddenly Holy Rome appeared behind him.

"Hey Italy I have a question to ask you." Italy dried his hands and turned around.

"What is it Holy Rome?" Are you ok?" Holy Rome started to blush a little bit.

"I just wanted to know if you…if you like me." Holy Rome was very nervous. Italy smiled at him.

"Of course I like you." He replied.

"Do you like me more than a friend?" Holy Rome asked. Italy looked at him with an uncertain look on his face.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean, that I like you a lot Italy. You are the prettiest girl I had ever known and I want to be with you always." Holy Rome was relieved to tell Italy his feelings. Although, he was unaware of what was going to occur next.

"That's very sweet of you to say Holy Rome." Italy smiled. "But you got it all wrong. I'm not a girl, I'm a boy." Holy Rome could not believe what he had just heard. He just stood there, stunted and not uttering a word. Then he fell on the floor. Italy gasped and ran to Holy Rome.

"Oh no, what's wrong Holy Rome?" he shook him a little until Holy Rome's eyes started to flutter open. His face turned a bright red.

"You're a…a boy?" he asked with a small hint of terror in his voice. "But you are in a dress. Why is that?" he asked.

"Ms. Hungry and Mr. Austria have me dress like this. I guess they don't know I am a boy either."

"Don't you even care that they do that?" Holy Rome asked, his voice getting a little louder. "What about your grandfather?" did he have you dress like a girl, even though he knows you were born then opposite?"

"I don't know what you're so angry about, Holy Rome. I liked dressing this way." Italy was so calm, while Holy Rome was a little angry. Holy Rome didn't say anything. He tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. He then ran off, leaving Italy all alone in the kitchen.

"_I have never seen Holy Rome so upset before_." Italy thought. He looked down at his little dress. "_Maybe I should do something about this_." And he left the kitchen.

Italy made his way to Holy Rome's bedroom to look for some clothing that would look more appropriate on him. He tried on almost everything that Holy Rome owned, until he found the perfect outfit. He had on black pants and a grey shirt with a deep blue over-vest. There was only one problem with the clothes; they were too big for Italy, but he didn't really care.

Meanwhile, Holy Rome was out in the garden, trying to calm himself down. He was mostly embarrassed that he had liked a boy this whole time.

"I should go back and apologize to Italy." Holy Rome said to himself, and he went back into the house and looked for him.

"Italy, where are you?" Holy Rome asked as he searched all over. He then heard the sound of someone humming coming from his bedroom. He opened the door and saw Italy wearing his clothes. He smiled a little bit as he saw Italy trying to get the clothes to fit properly. Holy Rome then entered the room.

"Italy…" he said softly. Italy turned around and saw Holy Rome standing behind him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in without asking. I was going to put everything away when I was done. Honest." Italy was scared that Holy Rome was going to get mad at him again.

"Italy, I want to apologize for how I acted earlier. I like you the way you are. I don't care if you dress like a little girl. You don't have to change for me." A big smile appeared on Italy's face.

"That makes me happy." Italy replied. "and I like you too, Holy Rome." And with that, Italy gently kissed Holy Rome on the cheek. Holy Rome softly smiled.

"I'll help you put this away." Holy Rome said, and they picked up all of his clothes. Holy Rome then placed his hand on his face were Italy had kissed him.

"_I love you, Italy._"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

During a calm summer evening, Italy, Holy Rome, and Hungry were all in the piano room, listening to Austria play. Everyone had a content expression on their faces. Italy looked, and felt, very sleepy. After a few moments of listening to the soothing songs, Italy curled up and laid his head on Holy Rome's lap. Italy had a long day of cleaning, cooking, and helping Hungry out in the garden. Holy Rome looked down lovingly at the sleeping Italy. He smiled and gently brushed a lock of hair out of Italy's face.

Austria ended his mini concert and Hungry and Holy Rome applauded him. Even the clapping wouldn't wake up the little Italy. Austria sighed and shook his head.

"Doesn't Italy know that it's rude to sleep when someone is preforming?"

"Oh he is just tired, Austria." Hungry said as she stood up. "He has had a very long day." She picked up Italy and carried him to his rom. Austria looked a little confused.

"Italy is a _he_?" he asked himself. Hungry nodded.

"Yes, he is still so young. He isn't close to hitting puberty yet." Italy started to fuss a little bit and hungry continued on for his room. Holy Rome followed her down the hall and he entered his own room.

As Holy Rome and everyone else in the house slept, a thunder and lightning storm started up. Holy Rome was awoken by the flashes of lightening for a moment, but he fell right back to sleep. No one could say the same for Italy though. He was terrified of thunder and lightning storms. Italy was wide awake, clutching his blanket and flinching every time he saw a flash of lightning and heard the roar of the thunder.

The little frightened Italy hopped out of bed and scampered over to Holy Rome's bedroom. Italy slowly opened the door and snuck into the room. He tried his best to climb into bed with Holy Rome without waking him up. Italy curled up under the blankets and scooted close to Holy Rome to feel safe away from the storm.

Holy Rome woke up just as Italy stopped moving around. He noticed that Italy was dead asleep. Holy Rome turned on his side and started to cuddle with Italy in a spooning position. The storm died down and all that could be heard was a light rain fall. Holy Rome didn't fall asleep for a while. Instead, he held Italy as he peacefully slept in his arms. Holy Rome gently smelled Italy's hair that had a relaxing sent of wild flowers and the smell of fresh linin. Holy Rome leaned over and kissed Italy on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Italy." He whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight, Holy Rome." Italy said back sleepily. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Italy had just finished preparing breakfast and helped Hungry set the table. Everyone was ready to eat, but Holy Rome wasn't there. Italy walked down to his room, but Holy Rome wasn't there either. All of Holy Rome's things were gone. The room was empty.

"Where could he be?" Italy said to himself. Italy then heard the sound of horses and saw a carriage and a wooden trailer. There were people putting Holy Rome's things into the trailer. Holt Rome stood off to the side with a sad look on his face. Concerned, Italy went outside to see what was going on. Italy ran to Holy Rome as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Holy Rome, where are you going?" he asked as he reached him. Holy Rome still looked sad before he spoke.

"I have to go away for a while Italy. I don't know when I'll be back." Holy Rome held Italy's hands. "I will never forget you." Italy didn't want his dear loved one to go away. Italy hugged Holy Rome tightly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me all alone Holy Rome. Please don't go. Don't leave me, no."

"I'm sorry Italy." Holy Rome broke the hug and looked Italy in the eyes. "I don't want to go either, but I have to. I promise I will write to you all the time." Holy Rome wiped away Italy's tears.

"Wait here, Holy Rome. I want to give you something." Italy scampered back inside Austria's house and grabbed his push broom out of the closet. He came back to Holy Rome a few minutes later. Italy handed him the broom.

"Here, hopefully this will help you think of me." Holy Rome smiled as he held the broom.

"Thank you Italy. I shall cherish it always. But I don't have anything to give to you. Tell me, what do your people do if they like someone?" Holy Rome blushed when he asked. Italy lightly blushed back.

"Um, they kiss, I think."

"Ok." Holy Rome leaned into Italy and they both shared a gentle and sweet kiss. It seemed to last forever, as if time had stood still. The kiss ended and Italy was smiling at Holy Rome.

"I love you, Italy. Even if you are a boy." Holy Rome said.

"I love you too, Holy Rome." Italy replied.

"Holy Rome, it's time to go." One of the men said. Holy Rome nodded to him. Italy and Holy Rome shared one finale hug and a finale kiss. Italy watched Holy Rome climb into the carriage and they said their last goodbyes.

"Be careful Holy Rome. I'll miss you and I'll make lots of special treats for when you get back. Try not to get sick. Don't get injured or die violently either."

To Be Continued…

(Maybe)

* * *

***Hi everyone, it's up to you. Do you want me to continue this series for a few more parts, or do you want me to end it here?**


End file.
